


Madness

by Browneyedbeauty



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Delirium, Feng is also just briefly mentioned, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Meg is mentioned a little bit, Minor Injuries, id say the doctor has just the slightest obsession with dwight, im not the best at tagging but if i forget something I'll add it in later, not sure what else to tag lul, uh, uhh possibly implied kidnapping? but not really idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyedbeauty/pseuds/Browneyedbeauty
Summary: “Such a good boy.” A voice rasped, hissing softly into his ear as their talons stroked through his sweaty locks, brushing them off his face.“We need more, hun.” They whispered to Dwight, wrapping him up tightly in their arms as he shuddered against the sickly shadows, giving a small nod.“Can you do that for us?” Dwight wasn’t sure if it was humanly possible, feeling almost as if the end was nearing sooner rather than later.“Good boy.” Their sadistic words rang sweetly in his mind, dripping with desperation and the lust for his demise, their twisted smiles etching themselves into Dwight’s mind as he felt the world around him slowly disappearing. Reality grabbing hold of him.--I am not the greatest at summaries--





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through my writings recently and happened to stumble upon this unfinished fic that I felt should be completed, and here we are! It's been a while since I've been in a mood to write some good ole dwake, if that's even what this fic is honestly. I think when I first wrote this it was more of a Dwight centric type thing but it just fizzled down into some good ole dwake.
> 
> Stumbling upon this fic definitely drew me back into the fandom once more, and inspired me to finish this and possibly a few other things I have laying around from a while ago. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!

_...Thump...thump... _

  
  


Dwight’s eyes fluttered open, his head throbbing with a dull ache as the leader blinked up at the white ceiling of the room he was in. Staring up at the bright lights above him, his lips curled into a frown in confusion, his head lulling to the side as he felt the faint traces of static race over his body where he laid. The sound of a haunting giggle echoing against the walls in the distance caused Dwight's body to tense up, moving to sit up from where he was lying down only to realize shortly after that he was bound to a gurney.

  


Upon discovering this realization, Dwight’s eyes (now filled with panic) shifted around the room frantically with growing fear. The static feeling steadily growing stronger as the nervous leader squirmed against his bonds, his body trembling from the rush of mixed emotions as heavy footsteps filled his ears. Each step sending a apprehensive chill down Dwight’s spine as the male struggled more and more until, finally, he ceased his movements at the sudden appearance of the killer.

  


The tall figure was wearing a black doctor’s coat, stained with dirt and blood, some old and some new. This figure wore loose fitted pants, heavy duty boots and wielded some type of spherical weapon that buzzed with electricity. They almost resembled a doctor, in Dwight’s personal opinion, yet the face of the killer seemed to throw him through a loop. Their lips were yanked back with some kind of metal contraption that was adorned on their head, their luminescent eyes peering at Dwight’s pliant form with a look of amusement.

  


“I-I...” Dwight licked his lips, catching the killer watching the quick movement before slowly heading to the gurney the man was tied to.

  


“Let me go...p-please.” The nervous man’s eyes drifted up to meet the glowing ones of the killer, unable to decipher the figure’s expression as they moved closer to where he was bound. A calloused hand wandered over Dwight’s leg, slowly moving up to rest on his chest before continuing its journey upwards to grasp a hold of his chin. 

  


The Doctor, or Herman as the name tag read, forced Dwight to meet his eyes, thumbing over the delicate skin of the trembling male’s cheek. Letting out an airy chuckle at Dwight’s meek plea, the killer placed his hands on either side of the man’s head, fingers coursing with electricity as Dwight shuddered upon the feeling before his eyes widened in fear.

  


“N-No wait!” Dwight stammered quickly, his body squirming around against the bonds as he suddenly jolted with a screech at the feeling of electricity running through him from the calloused fingers brushing against his temple.

  


Dwight’s body arched up off the gurney once more at another jolt, his eyes rolling before fluttering open to look up at the hovering face of the Doctor; faintly he could hear the amused chuckle that escaped the killer. Breathing heavily, Dwight’s eyes had trouble focusing in on the killer, his head throbbing as he jerked weakly against the binds keeping him to the worn bedding. 

  


“P-Please...” Dwight mumbled, his eyes searching as the hands moved from his temple and instead felt the clammy skin of his face; the racing pulse beneath the leader’s skin.

  


Dwight’s skin stung as his head suddenly snapped to the side, his eyes prickling with tears as he stared at the porcelain colored walls. A soft sob escaped his lips, bubbling up in his throat as the man closed his eyes in fear as the calloused hand moved to grip his chin once more. The touch this time was much softer, gentle almost as Dwight was forced to meet those luminous eyes, his eyes clenched shut out of fear. The nervous male listened to the giggly chuckle that filled the air, his body flinching as he felt rough fingers peel his eyes wide open, making him stare up at the Doctor’s face.

  


“S-Stop..” The leader let out a shuddery sob, his eyes staring up at the killer with a look of apprehension, trembling where he laid as the Doctor tilted his head before eyeing the shorter man, observing his nervous behavior.

  


“ _ Please! _ ” Dwight shouted out, arching at the sudden shock of electricity that coursed through his pliant body. His heart jump starting at the jolt before his brown eyes peered up at the ceiling, his body shuddering from the faint ghost of the electrifying thrill. He didn’t know how he ended up here, his head aching at the trouble of thinking too much about it. 

  


Dwight’s vision wavered, crossing the line of blacking out before it slowly came back, although it seemed to be fuzzy around the edges. Sobbing brokenly, Dwight flinched at the gentle touch of a hand on his face, his body trying to shift away from the killer as the nervous male whimpered in fear.

  


“N-Nngh... _no_...” His words felt slurred, his eyes shifting up to look at the Doctor as Dwight felt those static fingers brush the sweaty locks from his eyes.

  


The Doctor observed him, his eyes drifting down before the faint sound of footsteps caught the killer’s attention, his glowing eyes moving towards the doorway of the room as he stepped away. There was someone else here with him. They would–

  


Wait, no. It had to be a trap.

  


“ _ D-Don’t– _ ” Dwight shouted upon the realization, his mouth covered quickly by a large hand as he squirmed meekly in protest, his shouts muffled.

  


The footsteps grew louder, coming closer to where they were as the Dwight could do nothing but simply watch in horror as the small figure came into view. Jet black locks swaying back and forth as piercing eyes glanced around cautiously, the small frame of Feng filling the leader’s vision distantly as he struggled profusely against his bonds. He wanted to warn the poor girl of what was to come before it was too late. Yet-

  


A shriek echoed through the still air, causing Dwight to flinch where he laid as his eyes stared at the feminine form being pressed against the far wall of the room, the black colored lab coat of the killer swishing back and forth with the sudden movement. Rough hands grasped a hold of the shorter females throat, pressing her against the cracking drywall of the hospital room with a harsh slam, the spherical weapon of the killer sinking through her stomach. Choking noises echoed in Dwight’s ears, tears prickling his eyes as he could do nothing but watch the slow and painful death of the gamer girl, blood splattering along the white colored walls.

  


Slowly, the choking noises quieted into an unpleasant silence, the grim realization of what had happened causing the nervous male to tense up as the blood stained killer moved towards him once more. Luminous eyes peering down into Dwight’s own brown ones as the Doctor trailed bloodied fingers along the soft skin of the male’s cheek, forcing a shuddery sob to escape his pale lips at the light touch.

  


“ _ P-Please... _ ” Dwight whimpered softly, his teary gaze staring up at the hard to read face of the killer as he flinched as the fingertips brushed away the stray tears that had fallen from his red rimmed eyes.

  


“I-I... _ nngh! _ ” The nervous leader screamed at the hot pain that shot through him, his body arching off the gurney in an unnatural way as Dwight struggled harshly, his pained cries echoing throughout the hospital in a broken loop.

  


He didn’t know how long it lasted. How long it was until the pain at eventually subsided and the only thing he could hear was the haunting giggles escaping from the killer that seemed close yet far away. Dwight’s mind was a muddled mess of broken thoughts, his nerves flaring up with sensitivity as he laid there defeatedly and took it all. 

  


A harsh jolt from those rough fingertips startled Dwight, his eyes slowly moving to peer up at the Doctor. The killer seemed to be watching the male, his heavy breathing filling the air if the room as a gentle hand cupped the bruised skin if Dwight’s cheek. The Doctor brushed away the tears that leaked past Dwight’s eyes, moving the dark sweaty locks off his forehead gently, staining the skin a red hue.

  


“Kill me...” Dwight mumbled, his eyes fluttering as he let out a broken sob, his body flinching at the killer’s hand resting on his shoulder. “... _ kill me, please! _ ” 

  


The leader’s body shook with his sobs, his eyes prying open upon the soft grunt that came from the killer, his vision obscured with his tears. Cupping Dwight’s face, the Doctor thumbed away the tears that trickled down the pale skin of his face, eyes holding a solemn glare to them.

  


“ _ Why? _ ” Dwight whimpered loudly, tugging at the restraints as he stared up at the killer's face with a sudden surge of frustration. “Why won’t you just kill me!” He snapped at the killer, his lips wobbling as Dwight glanced away and glared at the porcelain wall.

  


“Just...” His breathing hitched with his hiccups, brown eyes staring wetly at the splattered stains on the walls as Dwight felt the killer’s hand grasp his chin and force him to meet his eyes.

  


Suddenly, Dwight understood, his eyes widening at the realization that he was just here as bait, or perhaps for a different reason. Maybe...the taller figure was just using him to get the others to come, or maybe he was just another plaything for the Doctor’s amusement. Either way it wasn’t good whatsoever.

  


Dwight’s vision wavered, his nerves on fire as he jolted off the gurney with a heavy sob, his throat growing sore from his constant screaming as he shied away from the killer’s grasp. His head shaking in disapproval of the other’s touch as Dwight watched the killer touched the bruised skin of his cheek and throat, pressing lightly on the markings and unsettling the nervous man by the unknown tingling sensation it brought. 

  


“ _ Nngh! _ ” The leader’s scream echoed along the walls of the room, breaking off as Dwight’s eyes rolled before his body went limp, tremors pulsing through him with the aftershocks before everything seemed to quiet down.

  


The black abyss of unconsciousness awaited Dwight, wrapping him up with its sickly black arms and pulling him under the tidal waves. Their stained talons tore through him in their attempts of keeping him there, beady eyes staring into Dwight’s own tired ones as he simply gave up trying to escape their hold. Instead, he embraced the slivers of unconsciousness that took hold on his fragile form.

\- - - -

  


“ _ Such a good boy _ .” A voice rasped, hissing softly into his ear as their talons stroked through his sweaty locks, brushing them off his face.

  


“ _ We need more, hun. _ ” They whispered to Dwight, wrapping him up tightly in their arms as he shuddered against the sickly shadows, giving a small nod. 

  


“ _ Can you do that for us? _ ” Dwight wasn’t sure if it was humanly possible, feeling almost as if the end was nearing sooner rather than later.

  


“ _ Good boy. _ ” Their sadistic words rang sweetly in his mind, dripping with desperation and the lust for his demise, their twisted smiles etching themselves into Dwight’s mind as he felt the world around him slowly disappearing. Reality grabbing hold of him.

\- - - -

  


He woke up with a choked gasp.

  


Everything ached, his head lulling to the side deliriously as Dwight’s eyes fluttered open, the bright lights of the room blinding him for a moment before he adjusted to it. His senses were overwhelmed, vision wavering in and out as the killer was nowhere in sight.

  


With a heavy sigh, Dwight tilted his head to the left, his eyes straining to check the other entrance of the room, weakly lifting his head up as he peered out for any signs of the others. Yet, he saw no one. He didn’t know who else was here with him, losing track of time rather quickly as his brain simply fizzled out.

  


“Dwight.” The restraint man startled at the hushed whisper, his eyes drifting around towards the corner of the room where a crouched Jake rested.

  


Tears seemed to prick at the corners of his tired eyes in relief, Dwight’s body calming by just the mere presence of the other in the same room as him. There was still hope yet that he could survive as well.

  


“I’m gonna get you out alive.” Jake stated firmly, his eyes drifting around once more before he moved from his crouched position and to where Dwight laid.

  


Gloved hands moved to grasp the restraints, getting to work of untying them before letting them fall down to the sides of the gurney. Once freed from the restraints, Jake maneuvered Dwight up into a sitting position, helping him down from the gurney before wrapping his arm around the other’s waist. 

  


“Let’s get out of here.” Jake murmured softly, easing Dwight onto his feet unsteadily before tightening his hold on his waist.

  


“T-Thank you.” Dwight stuttered out, blinking away the tears that threatened to spill as he gave a weak smile before glancing around hesitantly.

  


It was quiet then, the only sound being Dwight’s heavy breathing and occasional grunts of pain before the familiar upbeat sound of a heartbeat began to sound once more. A haunting melody to Dwight’s ears as he tensed up, his heart racing in his chest out of his growing fear and panic.

  


“J–Jake...” Dwight said, his eyes looking around frantically before the static like sensation washed over him.

  


“Shh.” Jake hushed the leader, ducking down behind an old front desk, holding the other close to him in an attempt to comfort him.

  


The heartbeat seemed to grow louder, more angry in tempo as static licked the tiled floors of the institute before scaling the cracked walls. Heavy breathing suddenly filling the air as the killer sped through the room, following after the quick set of footsteps that ran past where Jake and Dwight were hidden. 

  


Distantly the sound of a shrill scream echoed along the thin walls of the hospital, making Dwight’s blood run cold at the thought of someone else having to endure the killer’s torture like he had. Although, it was completely different then the usual hooking that happened during the matches. 

  


It just wasn’t right.

  


“Cmon.” Jake said, hauling Dwight to his feet as he helped him towards the powered exit gate, the iron metal of the doors closed and seemingly lifeless.

  


Resting back against the brick wall of the exit gate, Dwight kept is gaze focused towards the entrance of the institute, his eyes searching the small space of the front desk area from where he stood. 

  


Meanwhile the saboteur opened the gate, watching the three cylinders above the lever slowly fill with red, lighting up as a indicator on the exit gate getting ready to be opened completely.

  


_ Dwight _ . Dull eyes gleamed in the dim lighting, the moon residing high above seeming to be converted to a more sinister darkness than its usual bright glow. Casting an array of shadows along every corner and crevice, lurking amongst the darkness that lingered around both males and the empty halls of the hospital.

  


_ Leaving so soon? _ Dwight’s breathing hitched, catching in his throat as he stared off with an unfocused glaze in his eyes, fingers trembling where they laid prone alongside his sides.

  


Distantly, the leader could hear the faint airy giggles, sending chills down his spine at the residual phantoms of pain that lingered in the darkest depths of his mind. A gruesome reminder of the torture he’d endured for who knows how long.

  


Another scream shouted out, echoing against the walls of the institute as Dwight flinched, the iron walls of the gate finally opening with a heavy groan, indicating that the two men could leave. Be free of the hell they were stuck in.

  


“Go. I’ll get Meg.” Jake said quietly, giving Dwight a look that clearly left no room for argument.

  


“I can’t just leave you both here! Not after...” Dwight’s body trembled at the horrific scene of Feng being brutally murdered, staying as a fresh reminder in the forefront of his mind.

  


“Dwight,” Jake sighed heavily, resting a hand on the leader’s shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. “It’ll only take a second to go grab her. We’ll be out right behind you before you know it.” The saboteur reassured soothingly, sensing the distress and panic that was slowly bubbling up inside the other male as he flashed Dwight a small smile.

  


“Fine.” Dwight grumbled, not too pleased at the thought of leaving people behind. It just didn’t seem fair in his opinion.

  


Glancing at Dwight for a moment longer, Jake turned around and headed back into the institute, heading towards the direction of the red silhouette of Meg who seemed to be hanging from the putride hook. His form disappearing completely from Dwight’s sight as he finally stepped into the exit gate and simply waited.

  


Technically speaking, if he just merely waited for the two to make sure they both made it out, then Dwight wasn’t necessarily ignoring what Jake had told him. He was just making sure they all got out. Not liking the idea of the same fate happening to the other two like had happened to poor Feng. 

  


“...” Shouting could be heard in the distance, the faint laughter of the killer ringing out as well alongside the shouts and screaming. Footsteps could be heard, stampeding towards Dwight’s direction as the static electricity seemed to lick against the tiles of the hospital, dying out towards the grass of the tiny outside portion of the institute. 

  


Watching nervously, Dwight shifted where he was, searching for Meg and Jake as their forms finally appeared in his line of vision. Meg’s clothes were ripped in some places and bloodied, a grimace pulling on her face and red pigtails swinging as she ran alongside Jake. 

  


Glancing behind the two, Dwight caught sight of the killer, his doctor’s coat flapping alongside his body as he moved after the other two survivors with an angered haste. Glowing eyes ablaze with a poorly hidden fury as he swung out towards their direction, forcing the two to part ways to dodge the hit. A pallet gets thrown down, delaying the killer a few seconds longer as Meg rushed towards Dwight and grabbed a hold of his arm, tugging him back inside the exit gate. 

  


“Let’s go, nerd.” Dwight flinched slightly at the contact before stumbling along after her, struggling to keep up at her pace as he felt Jake slip beside him and rest a hand on his back, urging him forward towards the wall.

  


The sound of metal hitting metal echoed in Dwight’s ears, the heartbeat of the killer thrumming loudly in his head as he yelped at the last minute swing, a flare of pain radiating up his spine before the world around him blurred and changed. 

  


A familiar sight of the campfire coming into view as Meg let go of him and flopped down onto one of the overturned logs, grumbling to herself about the killer and unfair lunges. 

With the thought of finally free from that small taste of hell, Dwight finally felt his body relax for the first time since the past match at begun, the adrenaline in his veins simmering down into exhaustion instead as he slumped down against the log opposite of Meg’s. Tipping his head down towards the grass, Dwight adjusted his glasses where they were perched on his nose before feeling his eyes flutter from the soreness that filled his muscles up like lead.

  


“You okay?” Jake startled Dwight momentarily, his hands flailing briefly before he glanced up at the other with a grimace,

  


“M’fine.” Dwight mused tiredly, waving a hand as if warding away the other’s hidden concern for him as he looked back towards the flames of the fire, another flare of pain arching up his back.

  


“No you’re not.” The saboteur huffed with a chuckle before gently tugging him up from the log and towards the secluded area of trees surrounding the small clearing. 

  


“C’mon.” 

  


Jake lead Dwight away from the campfire, taking him into a more private setting as he walked a small distance away before instructing the leader to lean back against the bark of the tree, helping him sit.

  


“Now, be honest with me.” Jake slipped a gloved hand up to tip Dwight’s chin up, forcing the other male to meet his gaze as he gave him a look. “What hurts?”

  


Dwight spluttered at the gentle gesture, his face warming at the light contact before he thought over the pros and cons of lying to the other male. Heaving out a soft sigh, the leader slumped against the tree with a wince, deciding that lying would just be pointless anyways.

  


“Uh, my back and just...” Dwight drawled off, frowning to himself as he thought more deeply about it, wincing at the dull pressure building in his temple. “My head I guess too.”

  


“Turn around.” Jake instructed, helping the other turn so he could peel the damp material of his shirt up, eyeing up the small gash residing on the pale skin of Dwight’s back, blood oozing slowly from the wound. 

  


“It doesn’t look too bad.” Inspecting the wound closer, Jake eyed the smeared blood around it before reaching a hand out to wipe it away from the wound, pulling out some bandages from his medkit that he’d grabbed on his way into the small portion of woods. 

  


“That’s a relief.” Dwight chuckled nervously, his cheeks heating up as he stared down at his trembling hands, hiding them from the other’s view quickly as he allowed Jake to bandage him up.

  


“Yeah.” Jake studying the tense line of Dwight’s body, tilting his head slightly as he smoothed down the bandages with his thumb and watched the small shudder that went down the other’s spine at the small action, a ghost of a smile tugging at the saboteurs lips.

  


Turning back around to face Jake, Dwight kept his gaze lowered towards the grass, suddenly finding the dewy blades very interesting in his exhausted haze and small game of ignoring the warmth that blossomed in his chest at the littlest things Jake does for him. So far, he wasn’t doing a very good job of winning that game. At least in his mind that is.

  


A cool hand felt the heated skin of Dwight’s temple, thumb dragging down to brush away the sweaty locks off of the leader’s forehead as brown eyes gleamed with  _ something _ . An emotion Dwight couldn’t depict very well in his exhausted, and beaten state.

  


“You should sleep.” Jake murmured, frowning slightly as he saw the tired flutter of the other’s eyes, and the way he seemed to be nodding off the longer the silence rung out between them.

  


Dwight leaned up into the coolness of Jake’s glove free hand, eyes fluttering shut briefly before opening upon the sound of his voice filling the quiet space surrounding them both. A tired smile pulling at his chapped lips.

  


“I’m sorry.” Jake’s frown deepened, staring at Dwight with disbelief.

  


“For what? You didn’t do anything wrong, Dwight.” The leader shook his head, wincing at the action before letting out a humorless chuckle.

  


“I got Feng killed.” Dwight whispered, his eyes drifting down towards where his hands laid against his lap. “H-He used me as bait to lure you all out, just so he could kill you all, and because of that Feng got killed and I couldn’t do anything to help her, or even warn her.” His eyes stung, chest heaving with a sudden rush of emotions as he let out a choked sob.

  


“It’s my fault she died, and it’s my own fault I ended up in that situation in the first place.” Dwight choked out in a rush, hands curling into fists as his shoulders shook, feeling the tears slip down his cheeks slowly.

  


“Dwight,” Jake’s eyes burned holes into Dwight’s skin. “Look at me.”

  


He couldn’t bring himself to do so, not after the sickening feeling of guilt washing over him in waves. 

  


_ Your fault. _ Dwight let out another sob.

  


“Dwight.” A hand moved to cup the leader’s face, tipping Dwight’s head up and forcing him to meet Jake’s intense stare.

  


“None of what happened during that match is your fault.” Jake stated firmly, eyes blazing with an unusual fierceness in them as he thumbed away Dwight’s tears gently.

  


“B-But I-”

  


“No, if what happened is anyone’s fault, then it’s the fucking killers fault.” Jake insisted, studying Dwight’s face as he noted the panic and guilt seemed to disperse from the other gradually.

  


“Okay.” Dwight finally said in defeat, leaning up into Jake’s hand, eyes fluttering closed as his cries died down until they were mere sighs, relaxing into the other's warmth.

  


Jake watched the other, a growing fondness warming him up from the inside out. A small smile tugging at his lips as he slipped his hand away from the other’s skin and instead moved it to wrap around Dwight’s waist, tugging the male close as he leaned up against the same tree silently. He could tell how exhausted and drained the other was, and how much Dwight needed the rest. There was without a doubt in Jake’s mind that the male would keep worrying over those kind of guilty thoughts until he drove himself insane, and that was something he just didn’t want the other to worry so much about. Not after all the torture the leader had been through.

  


Those screams still plagued Jake’s mind, running around it in a broken record.

  


_Please._  


  


He wouldn’t forget the pained cries, and pleas for help. It was something that would simply haunt Jake for a long while, just like other list of memories that resided in the darkest corner of his mind.

  


_ Just kill me _   _already._   


  


If the match had done anything, it forced the saboteur to make a promise.

  


As Jake looked down at Dwight and his curled up frame held close to his own, the innocent appearance of his face as sleep overtook his features. The man had realized something, watching the worries and stresses disappear from the leader’s face, smoothing out into something much peaceful. 

  


He’d do anything to protect Dwight, and to never hear those daunting screams ever again.  
  


Even if it costed his own life.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my child Hannah <3
> 
> \--------
> 
> I might post the alternative version I wrote for this as a part two or second chapter....we shall see.


End file.
